I For You
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Tetapi, saya beri kalian tips agar bisa diingat baik oleh dosen sampai kalian lulus. Yang pertama, jadilah mahasiswa terpintar sekaligus paling rajin di Yang kedua adalah menjadi murid paling bodoh. " -A/N: AU, Kakashi x Hinata, Last Chapter: Saat Cinta Menyapa. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Fei kepikiran untuk bikin fict ini Kakashi x Hinata itu dadakan plus-plus loh, seriusan deh ._.

.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING**: TOTALLY AU (**alternate universe**), Kakashi berumur 24 tahun, Kurenai berumur 27 tahun, Hinata dkk berumur 18 tahun, umpamakan Universitas yang dipakai adalah satu-satunya universitas yang ada.

**.**

**.**

**I For You  
~Chapter 1~**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

'_Tetapi, saya beri kalian tips agar bisa diingat baik oleh dosen sampai kalian lulus kuliah. Yang pertama, jadilah mahasiswa terpintar sekaligus paling rajin di kelas. Yang kedua adalah menjadi murid paling bodoh di kelas._'

.

Hatake Kakashi berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Bukan, ia bukannya malas mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari ini, tetapi memang seperti itulah gaya berjalannya –seperti orang yang sedang malas melakukan sesuatu. Dan tidak, ia tidak perlu duduk diam mendengarkan guru menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas, sebab ialah si guru itu sendiri. Dia adalah Hatake sensei, salah satu guru bahasa Inggris di Universitas Konoha. Oh, mungkin bukan 'guru' namanya, melainkan 'dosen'.

Umurnya masih 24 tahun, belum lama lulus. Di tahun terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa di jurusan sastra (ia juga menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Konoha), Kakashi pernah mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi asisten dosen di mata kuliah favoritnya –bahasa Inggris. Ketika lulus, ia melamar kerja di universitas tersebut sebagai dosen bahasa Inggris dan diterima. Tetapi karena ia masih termasuk baru, dosen muda, dan masih belum banyak pengalaman, ia masih belum boleh mengajar di kelas.

Seperti biasa, setiap kelas akan dimasuki tiga orang dosen: dosen pengajar yang akan lebih banyak mengajar di depan kelas; dosen utama yang adalah seorang dosen senior, ia akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh dosen pengajar; dosen junior –yang sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut 'junior' entah kenapa, tetapi intinya dosen ini memiliki pengalaman tidak sebanyak kedua dosen lainnya serta belum boleh mengajar, kerjaannya hanya menjelaskan hal yang diminta oleh kedua dosen lainnya.

Pukul 11.20 siang, Kakashi memutar kenop pintu kelas yang nomornya ada dijadwal kerjanya. Huuft, untunglah kali ini ia tidak telat –waktunya terlalu pas malah. Ya, biasanya ia sering telat masuk kelas sampai-sampai nyaris selalu mendapat hadiah berupa teguran dari dosen seniornya.

Begitu pemuda berambut perak itu masuk ke dalam kelas, ruangan kelas yang ramai itu langsung hening. Pemuda-pemudi yang tadinya berdiri dekat dengan meja temannya pun langsung kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Ah, mungkin memang seperti ini kebiasaan para mahasiswa baru. Yep, kelas bahasa Inggris yang dimasuki Kakashi hari ini diisi oleh para mahasiswa baru yang baru saja menyelesaikan ospek mereka minggu lalu –alias ini adalah kelas bahasa Inggris pertama kelas itu.

Ia berjalan di depan kelas, dari pintu menuju kursi dosen yang ada di seberang pintu. Sambil berjalan, ia melayangkan pandangannya, menatap wajah-wajah mahasiswa yang akan bertemu dengannya setiap minggu di hari dan jam yang sama seperti sekarang. Dan ternyata...wajah-wajah yang ia lihat tidak begitu asing untuknya. Bukan, bukan berarti Kakashi pernah kenal dengan mereka, tetapi ia pernah masuk ke kelas mereka saat ospek di hari kedua minggu lalu.

Walaupun masih pemula, Hatake Kakashi termasuk dosen yang telinganya paling tajam se-universitas itu. Lewat indra pendengarannya yang terbilang tajam itu, dengan mudah ia mengetahui gosip-gosip antarmahasiswa di kampus itu yang berterbangan mengenai dirinya. Kakashi tahu bahwa para mahasiswa sering menjulukinya dengan sebutan dosen paling cuek, dosen paling menyebalkan, dosen paling ditakuti, paling asyik diajak ngobrol di luar kelas, dan sebagainya. Bahkan, karena usianya yang masih muda, ada sejumlah mahasiswi yang diam-diam menjadi penggemar rahasia darinya. Ckckck.

Kakashi yakin kelas yang ia masuki saat ini pun sudah mengecap dirinya sebagai dosen yang menyebalkan, karena hobinya melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kelas serta memaksa muridnya menjawab –jika tidak ada yang jawab, ia akan terus 'menekan' mereka sampai ada yang berani mengutarakan jawaban dari soal yang diberikan. Cap itu diberikan kelas ini ketika pemuda terebut masuk ke kelas mereka sekali minggu lalu.

Omong-omong, ternyata kedua dosen yang akan mengajar kelas ini belum datang, alias hanya Kakashi saja dosen yang sudah siap disana. Huh, biasanya kedua dosen itu yang menegur keterlambatan Kakashi, sekarang mereka berdua yang telat!

"Hmm...dosen yang mengajar kalian adalah Yuuhi Kurenai, tapi beliau belum datang," ujar Kakashi. "Sambil menunggu, enaknya mengerjakan apa, ya?"

Kelas yang masih sunyi itu perlahan mengeluarkan suara-suara untuk mengusulkan suatu hal. Ada yang bilang 'main', 'Hatake sensei yang ajar', sampai 'pulang saja'.

"Mengajar kelas ini adalah tugas Yuuhi sensei, ia bisa marah kalau aku mengambil alih kerjaannya. Kalau pulang, sebenarnya saya juga mau, tetapi kalian bisa dinyatakan bolos saat diabsen nanti," jawab Kakashi.

Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk menceritakan pengalamannya sewaktu SD, SMP, SMA, sampai kuliah. Kejadian-kejadian lucu banyak mengundang tawa keras para mahasiswa yang duduk di hadapannya. Mungkin sekarang pikiran para mahasiswa baru itu tentang Kakashi sudah sedikit 'melunak', bahwa dosen mereka sebenarnya tidak seseram itu?

"Omong-omong, jika suatu ketika diluar kampus kalian bertemu saya, tolong maklumkan jika saya tidak mengingat nama atau wajah kalian, ya," kata Kakashi. "Karena setiap harinya saya dan dosen lainnya harus melihat wajah dan membaca nama lebih dari 100 orang mahasiswa berbeda setiap harinya.

"Tetapi, saya beri kalian tips agar bisa diingat baik oleh dosen sampai kalian lulus kuliah. Yang pertama, jadilah mahasiswa terpintar sekaligus paling rajin di kelas. Yang kedua adalah menjadi murid paling bodoh di kelas."

"Kalau ditengah-tengah bagaimana, dong, sensei?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berbadan bulat.

"Kalau ditengah-tengah ya berarti akan sangat sulit untuk diingat dosen," jawab Kakashi kalem dan tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian Kakashi menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman lainnya yang pernah ia alami, dan lagi-lagi disambut oleh ledakan tawa para muda-mudi yang ada di hadapannya.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Yuuhi Kurenai datang tergesa-gesa sambil membawa laptopnya. Sambil mengatur laptopnya di atas meja –dibantu Kakashi-, Kurenai meminta maaf kepada para mahasiswa baru akan keterlambatannya serta menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi sampai ia bisa telat.

Setelah perkenalan singkat oleh Kurenai usai, wanita yang usianya tidak jauh beda dari Kakashi itu memulai materi di depan kelas. Sedangkan Kakashi yang masih dosen junior hanya duduk manis di depan laptop sambil memperhatikan para mahasiswa agar mereka tidak ada yang main-main dalam kelas.

Itulah tugas dosen 'junior' di dalam kelas. Mengawasi para mahasiswa agar mereka sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan dosen pengajar menyampaikan materi, dan bukannya bermain ponsel dan alat teknologi lain selama kelas berlangsung.

Telinga Kakashi menyimak bagaimana cara Kurenai menyampaikan materi, sedangkan mata pemuda itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari para mahasiswa kelas itu. Kemudian pandangan matanya terhenti pada suatu titik tertentu –tepatnya pada sesosok mahasiswi.

Ketika ospek berlangsung minggu lalu, Kakashi dan sejumlah dosen lain ditugaskan untuk berpatroli disekitar lorong, lobi, dan pagar untuk melihat apakah ada mahasiswa yang diam-diam bolos atau kabur dari kelas. Kebetulan Kakashi ditugaskan untuk patroli di lorong kelas. Di depan lorong yang ia jaga terdapat kelas yang dindingnya terdiri dari kaca –walau tidak semua. Setiap hari ia melihat warga kelas itu yang tidak pernah berubah. Dan posisi duduk para mahasiswa baru yang sedang diceramahi di kelas itu tidak berubah dalam seminggu. Jadilah mata Kakashi bisa selalu tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut ungu panjang yang selalu menyendiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ajaibnya, kelas dimana ia sedang duduki sekarang itu memiliki warga kelas yang sama dengan kelas tersebut –berarti ia ada di dalam kelas si gadis berambut ungu panjang itu.

Tetapi gadis itu terlihat berbeda dengan seminggu yang lalu. Tempo kemarin Kakashi melihat gadis itu selalu berwajah murung tiap harinya, selalu menundukan kepalanya, dan duduk di pojokan sendiri. Tetapi saat ini, si gadis sedang asyik tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya mendengar celotehan Kurenai, sambil sesekali berbincang dengan gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Mata gadis itu tidak kesepian ketika saat Kakashi melihatnya untuk kali pertama.

Tidak terasa 100 menit telah beralalu sejak pemuda itu menginjakan kaki ke dalam ruangan itu. Berarti saatnya istirahat selama 20 menit, kemudian Kurenai akan kembali mengajar kelas itu lagi, ditemani Kakashi yang pandangan matanya masih belum mau lepas dari sosok gadis berambut ungu yang mana gadis itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Demi apa, kayaknya ini pertama kali Fei nulis multichap di fandom ini ._.  
BTW ide cerita fict ini Fei dapetin waktu di kelas tadi, dan Fei sama sekali gak bikin plotnya, jadi gak tau akan tamat di chapter berapa, perkembangan ceritanya gimana, dan sebagainya.  
Dan Fei nyaris mau bikin ini Kakashi x OC seperti sebagaimana Fei bikin di fict sebelumnya. Tapi Fei pikir, kalo bikin OC, takutnya punya sifat yang sama kayak OC-OC Fei yang sudah-sudah :/

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Blogger, 3 tahun kemudian

Oke, hanya untuk memastikan jika ada yang kenal Fei di dunia nyata, lalu menganggap fict ini ada apa-apanya, maka Fei akan bilang bahwa fanfict ini fiksi random semata dari Fei. Yah walaupun ada adegan tentang si –biiippp- di dalam kelas sih...  
Fei: *lirik dosen*  
Dosen: "Napa liat-liat?"  
Fei: "Oh, enggak kok, tadi ada kucing terbang di belakang kakak."

Oh, dan Fei lupa kasih tau kalo chapter 1 kemaren itu prolognya. Makasih buat yang udah review!

.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING**: AU (alternate universe), Kakashi berumur 24 tahun, Kurenai berumur 27 tahun, Hinata dkk berumur 18 tahun, umpamakan Universitas yang dipakai adalah satu-satunya universitas yang ada. Typo(s) bertebaran. **DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**I For You  
~Chapter 2: Blogger, 3 tahun kemudian~**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hinata buru-buru pulang ke kosnya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari gedung Universitas Konoha. Hari itu kelasnya usai pukul 10.30, setengah jam lebih awal dari jadwal sebenarnya. Yah, tidak heran sih, karena kelas hari ini kelas hari ini teori semua, jadi kalau dosennya sudah selesai mengajar, ya sudah, para mahasiswa boleh langsung meninggalkan kampus jika sudah tidak ada perkuliahan lagi hari itu.

Dan inilah kebiasaan gadis berambut ungu itu. Usai perkuliahan, ia akan cepat-cepat pulang ke kosnya jika sudah tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa seperti kelas tambahan atau kegiatan klub dan sebagainya. Bahkan ia juga sudah jarang ikut jalan bersama dengan teman-temannya seperti Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan lainnya. Lantas, apa yang ingin ia lakukan di kos?

Ia ingin melakukan 'ritual'nya. Bukan, bukan ritual dalam artian negatif lho, ya, tetapi karena ia selalu melakukan hal ini setiap hari dan sesempatnya, bisa dibilang sebagai 'ritual'. Jadi, 'ritual' macam apa yang ia kerjakan? Menulis di blog! Ya, sebenarnya blog sudah tidak begitu tren lagi sekarang. Tetapi itulah Hinata, ia baru akan menyukai suatu hal jika hal itu sudah tidak ramai dibicarakan lagi, alias tidak _update_.

Tetapi biarlah, gadis itu tidak pernah memusingkan kata-kata orang, selama kegiatan yang ia jalani itu tidak buruk. Dan nyaris setiap hari ia menulis sesuatu di blognya. Entah itu tentang kegiatannya hari ini, membicarakan sesuatu yang baru ia ketahui hari itu, dan sebagainya. Dan tidak, Hinata tidak memasukan nama aslinya, ia menggunakan nama 'Double Purple' sebagai nama samaran di blognya. Yah, sebenarnya ia rasa juga orang-orang di dunia _blogger_ pun biasanya tidak akan memasukkan nama aslinya jika mereka memasukan curahan hati mereka sebagai _entry_ blog –begitu pula dengan Hinata sendiri.

Hal-hal yang ia tulis selalu mendapat respon dari pembacanya berupa komentar, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang meng-klik tombol 'follow' untuk mengikuti setiap tulisan-tulisan yang di _post_ oleh gadis itu.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah minggu-minggu pertama Hinata mengenal blog sehingga ia menganggap blog sebagai sesuatu yang '_mainstream_' di otaknya saat ini. Gadis itu mengenal blog sejak minggu pertama resmi menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha, dan itu adalah sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Yep, ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirnya –jika ia tidak perlu mengulang skripsi tahun ini.

Ini adalah minggu pertama ia menjadi mahasiswa semester tujuh. Menurut senpai-senpainya tiga tahun lalu saat ospek, semester paling berat dan melelahkan adalah saat semester 4, 5, dan 6. Semester 1 sampai 3 masih terbilang mudah karena masih tahun-tahun pertama. Sedangkan semester 7 dan 8 pelajarannya tidak terlalu berat karena hanya tinggal mengulang materi 6 semester sebelumnya ditambah beberapa materi baru yang tidak banyak. Dan untungnya, Hinata mengambil jurusan bahasa, sehingga jika ada tugas sekaligus biasanya tidak akan begitu rumit.

Dan selama tiga tahun pula gadis yang memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang masih SMA itu membuka blognya setiap hari dan mengobrol dengan para pengguna blog lainnya lewat kotak komentar. Walau selalu mendapat tanggapan akan tulisannya, tetapi ada beberapa nama pengguna blog yang selalu hadir di kolom komentar setiap ia mem-publish tulisannya, mereka tidak pernah absen. Seperti 'Mr White Hair', 'Pecinta Kucing', 'Takoyaki Bulat', 'Bunga di Semak Belukar', dan 'Water Canon'. Tidak, gadis itu tidak tahu kelima pemilik nama ini di dunia nyata. Mereka cukup akrab di dunia blog, tetapi tidak pernah menanyakan seperti apa rupa mereka di dunia nyata. Sekalipun mereka memberitahu ciri mereka, banyak kemungkinan itu adalah ciri palsu.

Siang itu Hinata mengecek kolom komentar pada _entry_ terakhirnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat jumlah komentarnya adalah nol. Nol. Kosong. Tidak ada komentar. Atau 'belum' ada komentar. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir para komentatornya memang biasa meninggalkan komentar minimal 2-3 jam setelah gadis itu pulang dari kampus. Mungkinkah 'teman-teman'nya itu juga berkuliah, namun jadwal pulangnya lebih siang dari dia? Hmm...bisa jadi. Apalagi jam mereka komentar relatif sama setiap minggunya. Seperti 'Mr White Hair', 'Bunga di Semak Belukar', dan 'Water Canon' biasanya akan memberi komentar saat menjelang malam, sekitar pukul 6 sore ke atas. Sedangkan 'Pecinta Kucing' dan 'Takoyaki Bulat' pada pukul 3 siang. Yah, itu hanya jam biasa mereka 'menyerahkan' komentar di blog Hinata.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan lain sambil menunggu munculnya komentar, tiba-tiba perut gadis itu minta makan. Ah, benar juga, sudah siang, sudah mau jam sebelas. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sampai ia di luar rumah kosnya, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sambil memikirkan ingin makan apa siang ini. Oh, ia ingat sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak makan ramen! Akhirnya pergilah gadis itu ke kedai ramen yang paling dekat dengan kosnya. Disana, ia langsung memesan setengah porsi. Kenapa setengah? Tentu saja karena ia tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan semangkuk penuh ramen jumbo seorang diri.

Saat sedang menunggu pesanannya, empat orang pemuda yang sekelas dengan gadis itu masuk ke dalam kedai dan memesan ramen. Keempat pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang Hinata tahu sangat mencintai ramen dari lubuk hati pemuda itu yang paling dalam; Akimichi Chouji yang memang terkenal hobi makan; Rock Lee yang senang jalan dengan Naruto; Nara Shikamaru yang memang bersahabat dekat dengan Chouji.

Lalu tidak lama setelah Hinata mendapatkan ramen pesanannya, dosen wanita cantik bernama Yuuhi Kurenai masuk juga ke dalam kedai itu. Dan akhirnya keenam warga Universitas Konoha itu makan bersama-sama sambil sesekali mengobrol –dan setelah selesai tentu saja harus bayar masing-masing.

Usai makan, Hinata langsung pamit pada dosennya dan pada keempat teman sekelasnya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kosnya. Astaga, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah ketagihan akan blog.

Dengan cepat ia berhasil sampai di kamarnya yang kebetulan berada di nomor dua setelah pintu depan. Gadis itu langsung mengunci pintu dan melirik layar laptop yang belum ia matikan daritadi. Dan...aha! Sudah ada 3 komentar yang masuk! Yang pertama seperti biasa dari 'Takoyaki Bulat'. Entah kebetulan atau apa, pengguna blog itu selal menjadi orang pertama yang memberi komentar di blog Hinata. Yang kedua dari 'Mr White Hair'. Lho, tumben sekali. Sekarang baru pukul 11 siang lewat dan pengguna blog satu ini sudah mengirim komentar. Yang ketiga namanya belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya, 'Super RED Hair'. Hmm...ini siapa lagi ya?

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di dunia maya, Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar kamar lagi, kali ini untuk membeli makan malam. Mengingat ia benci gelap, gadis itu ingin mencari makan yang dekat kosnya. Oh ya, ia akan beli makan di depan kosnya saja!

Rumah makan itu sederhana, tetapi cukup bersih. Banyak mahasiswa yang sering datang makan di tempat itu karena harganya murah. Tetapi bukan hanya mahasiswa saja, karena ada beberapa dosen yang sering datang kesana, minimal seminggu sekali mungkin. Seperti kali ini, Hinata bertemu dengan salah satu dosen yang ia anggap menyebalkan di rumah makan tersebut, Hatake Kakashi.

Bukan menyebalkan bagaimana ya, tetapi memang Hatake sensei tidak bisa masuk dalam kategori dosen favorit, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena tampangnya yang nyaris tidak pernah mengubah ekspresi itu? Entah. Mungkin karena tugas-tugasnya menyebalkan? Tidak, bukan dia yang berhak memberi tugas di kelasnya. Pelajarannya membosankan? Tidak juga, kalau membosankan ya tidak mungkin Hinata memilih jurusan sastra Inggris dan bertahan sampai tahun terakhirnya ini. Lalu apa? Entahlah. Dan apa sudah takdir bahwa ia akan selalu masuk ke kelas si dosen termuda se-Universitas Konoha ini selama 4 tahun berurut-urut?

Bagi penggemar-penggemar Kakashi yang berupa mahasiswi mungkin akan kegirangan. Tetapi bagi Hinata yang 'netral', ia tidak tertarik pada hal semacam itu.

Oke, aneh memang. Di umurnya yang akan menginjak 21 tahun ini, Hinata belum pernah tertarik pada seorang lelaki pun. Tunggu, bukan berarti ia penyuka sesama jenis, tetapi memang gadis lugu ini memang belum pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat dekat dengan seorang pria. Teman-teman sekelasnya rata-rata minimal sudah sekali berpacaran. Sekarang malah sudah ada yang bertunangan dan merencanakan untuk segera menikah setelah lulus. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri? Ia tidak tahu. Pengalamannya dan urusan lelaki masih nol.

Sebenarnya sering kali Sakura dan lainnya menggoda Hinata yang sering 'dikerjai' secara tidak langsung oleh Kakashi. Seperti disuruh mengambil buku di kelas lain, membantu mengumpulkan pekerjaan teman-temannya, sampai pernah juga Hinata dimintai Kakashi untuk membayar makan siangnya! Astaga, sepertinya ini adalah alasan yang tepat jika Hinata memberi cap menyebalkan pada si dosen.

Ya, Hinata sering mengeluh tentang Kakashi di blognya. Tentu saja ia tidak terang-terangan mengetikkan nama 'Hatake Kakashi' begitu saja dalam tulisannya. Ia hanya mengganti nama itu dengan julukan 'orang super menyebalkan'. Dan entry pembahasan tentang orang itu biasanya adalah tulisan yang paling 'laku' karena paling banyak mendapat komentar. Huh, berharap saja Kakashi bukanlah salah seorang pengguna blog.

.

.

Huh, kau terlalu naif Hinata. Sebab Kakashi adalah salah satu orang yang selalu memberi komentar pada setiap tulisanmu. Dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah tulisan_mu_.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang Fei katakan, Fei gak bikin plotnya dulu, jadinya ya gitu deh #diterkam.  
Sekali lagi, untuk memverifikasikan saja (hah? Bahasa apaan nih? Fei juga gak tau), fict ini di publish tanpa motif apa-apa, dan hanya terinspirasi oleh dua kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh dosen Fei, sisanya author unyu nan random ini mengarang bebas #plakparah. (Walau chapter 1 nya itu adegan dosen ngomong di depan itu sama persis...)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Super RED Hair

Inget ya, kejadian yang benar terjadi hanya ada di sebuah adegan pada chapter 1, sisanya hanya rekayasa author unyu nan labil bernama Fei Mei. #dor  
Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review! :'D

.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING**: AU (**alternate universe**), DLDR.

Di bagian awal chapter ini menggunakan format blog.

.

.

I For You  
~Chapter 3: Super RED Hair~

by Fei Mei

.

.

**Minggu, 29 September 2013**

.

**KESAL!**

.

_Uh, hari ini menyebalkan sekali! Dengar (baca), ya, si dosen super menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi menyuruhku membayar makan siangnya! Iiihh, padahal saat itu aku sedang makan siang sambil ngobrol dengan teman-temanku, lalu dengan santainya ia menyolek punggungku dan menyuruhku bayar makanan yang ia pesan kemudian ia main pergi begitu saja! Dasar tidak tahu etika!_

_Padahal dia sudah bukan dosenku sejak aku semester 2 loh, tapi hobinya untuk mengerjaiku itu tidak pernah berhenti. Waktu semester 1, kupikir ia minta tolong padaku karena kebetulan tempat dudukku dekat dengan meja dosen di depan. Eh ternyata, di semester 2 dimana ia tidak masuk kelasku lagi, ia masih sering menyuruhku membawakan barangnya dari ruang A ke ruang B, membayar makanannya, membuatkan kopi, dan sebagainya. Helloooo, I'm not his slave! Dan tidak, ia tidak minta tolong, melainkan menyuruh! Uuuurrghh!_

_Dan parahnya, hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tidak ada perkuliahan. Aku makan di restoran seberang toko buku langgananku bersama teman-temanku. Garisbawahi sekali lagi, hari Minggu. Dan entah nasib atau apa, aku bertemu si dosen sangar itu, dan yaaa...kelanjutannya sudah kuceritakan di atas. Oh tunggu, kok sepertinya daritadi omonganku hanya bolak-balik saja, ya? Ah, sudahlah, tambah mumet aku jika harus membicarakan tentang dia terus-terusan!_

.

**DIPOSKAN OLEH DOUBLE PURPLE DI 15.23 PM  
TIDAK ADA KOMENTAR.**

.

.

Setelah mem-_publish entry_ terbaru di blognya, Hinata langsung menjauh dari laptopnya, naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring disana.

Pada ranjang Hinata terdapat banyak boneka. Dari boneka hewan, sampai boneka bayi, boneka _merchandise_ suatu fandom, dan boneka-boneka lainnya. Padahal itu adalah kamar kosnya, lho, bukan kamarnya yang di rumah. Yah, Hinata memang sangat menyukai boneka. Ia membawa sebagian kecil dari jumlah boneka koleksinya di rumah untuk menemaninya di kamar kos.

Saking cintanya dengan boneka, gadis itu menata boneka-bonekanya dan di foto, dipasang sebagai foto profilnya di blog. Berarti sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika kelima pengguna blog yang sering mempir di blognya itu tahu bahwa si Double Purple menyukai boneka. Alhasil, sejak tiga tahun lalu, tepat di hari ulangtahunnya, minimal ada 5 kiriman hadiah boneka besar untuknya.

Tanggal 27 Desember tahun lalu, ia mendapat total kiriman 8 boneka. Yang lima sudah pasti dari kelima temannya di dunia maya dengan nama pengirimnya menggunakan nama blog mereka masing-masing, tiganya lagi di dapatnya dari kerabat orangtuanya di luar negeri. 'Mr White Hair' memberinya boneka kucing warna putih. 'Takoyaki Bulat' memberinya boneka kupu-kupu warna ungu. 'Pecinta Kucing' memberinya boneka beruang coklat. 'Bunga di Semak Belukar' memberinya bantal bulat dengan ekspresi lucu. 'Water Canon' memberinya boneka lumba-lumba. Nah kan, makin banyak saja boneka di kamarnya.

Dari kelima boneka tersebut, Hinata paling suka boneka kupu-kupu –karena ia memang suka kupu-kupu, warnanya ungu pula. Mungkin karena Takoyaki Bulat memang adalah teman pertamnya di dunia maya, sehingga orang tersebutlah yang paling tahu apa yang gadis ini sukai. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Takoyaki Bulat mengenalnya di dunia nyata. Oh astaga, itu akan sangat bahaya sekali!

Dari kelima temannya itu, Hinata paling senang mendapatkan komentar dari Mr White Hair. Karena komentar dari orang itu biasanya yang paling bijak –mungkinkah ia memang orang bijak dan usianya lebih mapan dari Hinata sendiri?

Hmm...Ah! Sudah ada komentar yang masuk! Hinata dengan cermat membaca komentar-komentar pada _entry_ terbarunya.

Komentar pertama seperti biasa dari Takoyaki Bulat:  
"Ahahaha, kasihan sekali kamu! Tapi kok, dia hanya minta kamu ya? Maksudnya, kan kamu sedang bersama teman-temanmu, kenapa ia tidak minta pada mereka sekalian? Jangan-jangan...EHEM! Aduh, batuk, ehehehe :P"

Kedua dari Water Canon:  
"Aduh, yang tabah, ya! Dosenku juga pernah begitu loh! Dan karena aku takut nilaiku dikurangi, aku pun membayari makanan yang ia pesan. Uh, kesal!"

Ketiga dari Bunga di Semak Belukar:  
"Kok jahat banget sih dosennya? Duh, jadi takut kalo jadi mahasiswa tahun depan nih..."

Keempat dari Mr White Hair, Hinata kaget karena ternyata itu bukan komentar bijak seperti biasa:  
"Setuju dengan Takoyaki Bulat! Jangan-jangan si doi ada –piiipp- ke kamu lagi! :P. Siapa tahu loh ya, kan bisa saja tuh, dia ingin cari perhatian biar kamu bisa mikirin tentang dia terus. Contohnya yaa...di blog, kamu sering banget nulis tentang si dosen. Jangan-jangan kamu suka dia yaa? Ehem-ehem!"

Kelima dari Pecinta Kucing:  
"Wooo aku ikutan Takoyaki Bulat sama Mr White Hair ah! Cieciecieeee~ :P"

Keenam dari Super RED Hair:  
"Eh? Restoran di seberang toko buku? Hmm...tadi kebetulan aku juga sedang makan dengan beberapa temanku di restoran yang kebetulan letaknya di depan toko buku. Dan sepertinya tadi kulihat ada seorang pria yang meminta seorang gadis yang sedang asyik makan dengan teman-temannya untuk bayar makanannya. Hmm...jangan-jangan itu kamu? Waaahhh~~~ aku bertemu dengan Double Purple!"

Melihat komentar terakhir itu, Hinata tersentak. Eh? Si Super RED Hair itu juga ada disana? Hmmm, ayo coba ingat-ingat lagi, Hinata! Ingat-ingat apakah tadi ada orang yang warna rambutnya merah di restoran tadi siang! Yah, karena namanya Super RED Hair, berarti asumsinya orang tersebut berambut merah, bukan?

Dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, Hinata mulai mengetikan balasan komentar:  
"Takoyaki Bulat, Mr White Hair, Pecinta Kucing: Huuu kalian jahat! Aku sedang kesal kok malah digodain sih? Apalagi Mr White Hair, ini pertama kalinya kamu ikutan godain aku :(  
Water Canon: *tos*  
Bunga di Semak Belukar: Berdoa jangan sampai ketemu dosen seperti itu :')  
Super RED Hair: SERIUSAN? Berarti kamu sudah tahu wajahku dooongg? :/"

Tidak lama kemudian, munculah balasan-balasan lainnya, dan Hinata si Double Purple membalas lagi.

**Mr White Hair**:  
"Hehe, maaf deh, soalnya kamu seneng banget sih nulis tentang dosen itu~"

**Takoyaki Bulat**:  
"Kan siapa tahu :P"

**Double Purple**:  
"Uh, kalian berdua jahat! :'("

**Super RED Hair**:  
"Enggak kok, aku gak lihat wajahmu, soalnya ketutupan sama kepala temanmu. Aku juga gak bisa melihat tampang si dosen dengan jelas, soalnya meja kita tuh dari ujung ke ujung sih... *yah sayang banget*"

**Double Purple**:  
"Aaaahh, syukurlah! Kupikir kedokku sudah terbongkar!"

**Water Canon**:  
"Tapi aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya ada gak, sih, di antara kita disini yang kenal sama kamu di dunia nyata?"

**Takoyaki Bulat**:  
"Aku jadi penasaran juga~~. Dan jangan-jangan si dosen ada disini juga #ups"

**Double Purple**:  
"Um, aku sih, tidak pernah beritahu siapa-siapa di dunia nyata kalau aku punya blog, jadi kupikir tidak ada seorang pun disini tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan tidak, jangan sampai si dosen menyebalkan itu ada disini juga. AAARRGGHHH ITU AKAN MENJADI NERAKA UNTUKKU!"

**Bunga di Semak Belukar**:  
"*tiba-tiba berharap si dosen ada disini*"

**Mr White Hair**:  
"*menaikan doa yang sama dengan Bunga di Semak Belukar!*"

**Water Canon**:  
"*ikut dengan dua komentar di atas*"

**Takoyaki Bulat**:  
"*sedang khusuk berdoa untuk hal yang sama dengan tiga lainnya*"

**Pecinta Kucing**:  
"Maaf baru nongol lagi! Tapi...*baca komentar-komentar di atas* ikutan ah *berdoa*"

**Super RED Hair**:  
"Double Purple yang tabah yaa~ sebagai hadiah ketabahanmu, aku akan ikut berdoa bersama mereka! :')"

**Double Purple**:  
"Kalian...kalian berenam mem-_bully_-ku! Huwaaaa! :'("

.

.

Tidak jauh dari rumah kos Hinata, seorang dosen muda bernama Hatake Kakashi sedang terkikik pelan sambil membaca apa yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ya, ia sedang berbalas-balas komentar dengan si Double Purple alias muridnya 3 tahun lalu. Hn, Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa di antara teman-temannya di dunia blog itu ada dosennya sendiri –dosen super menyebalkan yang paling sering gadis itu angkat sebagai topik utama _entry_-nya.

Walau memiliki akun blog, Kakashi tidak pernah menulis apa pun di tempatnya. Yah, biasa sih, lelaki memang jarang menuliskan hal pribadi mereka walau memakai nama sandi. Tetapi 3 tahun lalu, pria ini tidak sengaja melihat Hinata sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu pada laptopnya di perpustakaan Universitas Konoha. Gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan si dosen, masih berkutat dengan layar laptopnya. Kakashi yang ada di belakang gadis itu melihat beranda sebuah blog dengan nama pengguna blog adalah 'Double Purple'. Lalu si dosen muda itu melihat gadis tersebut _log in_ ke blognya dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Kemudian Kakashi pun menyalakan laptopnya, dan dengan bantuan internet, ia menemukan blog 'Double Purple'. Ia membaca _entry_ demi _entry_, dan mendapati NYARIS semua bahan tulisannya adalah tentang seorang Hatake Kakashi yang namanya disamarkan menjadi 'dosen super menyebalkan'. Belum banyak sih, _entry_-nya, _entry_ pertama di _post_ seminggu sebelum Kakashi pertama membacanya. Dan sejak saat itu, Kakashi membuat sebuah akun di blog, dan mulai menorehkan komentar pada tulisan gadis itu. Ya, ia terus memberikan komentar sampai saat ini, tiga tahun setelah gadis itu menjadi pengguna blog.

Omong-omong, Kakashi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kosnya. Ya, sebenarnya ia tidak tinggal di Konoha, tetapi di Suna. Karena dari Suna ke Universitas Konoha memakan waktu minimal 3 jam, Kakashi memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kos sekitar tempat kerjanya tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pagar kosnya, pria tampan itu melihat seorang pria berambut merah berjalan ke arah rumah yang sama dengannya. Kakashi merasa tidak asing dengan wajah pemuda itu. Jelas saja, karena sebenarnya Kakashi dan orang itu dulu adalah mahasiswa yang seangkatan di Universitas Konoha, hanya berbeda jurusan. Kakashi mengambil jurusan sastra, pria yang satu mengambil jurusan seni. Kini keduanya menjadi dosen junior di bidang masing-masing.

"Sasori...?" gumam Kakashi.

"Ah, Kakashi!" sapa pria berambut merah itu, Sasori. "Kau kos disini?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Kakashi. "Kau kenapa disini? Bukannya kau kos di belokan yang lain?"

"Tidak, mulai hari ini aku akan kos disini," ujar Sasori. "Hmm...kayaknya tadi siang aku ada lihat tampang-tampang yang mirip denganmu deh, saat makan siang..."

"Oh ya? Memang kau makan siang dimana tadi?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Itu lho, restoran yang sering kita datangi waktu jaman kuliah, yang letaknya di seberang toko buku!" kata Sasori. "Orang yang tampangnya mirip kau itu sepertinya sedang meminta seorang gadis untuk membayar makanannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang menarik?"

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi yang sedang mendua sesuatu.

"Yang menarik adalah..." kata Sasori, lalu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang sedang menunjukan sebuah blog dengan nuansa ungu. "Gadis yang kena 'palak' itu adalah penulis di blog yang akhir-akhir ini sering kuikuti! Kebetulan sekali kan!"

'_Astaga, berarti dugaanku benar..._' ujar Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan kau memang ada di restoran itu tadi siang!" ucap Sasori senang.

"Huh, jangan bercanda, aku sudah lama tidak datang ke restoran itu," jawab Kakashi, dengan bumbu kebohongan. "Dan aku tidak tertark pada blog, jadi jauhkan ponselmu dari hadapanku."

Setelah itu keduanya masuk ke rumah kos tersebut bersama-sama, dan berpisah begitu naik lantai 2. Kamar Kakashi ada di lantai 2, sedangkan Sasori ada di lantai 4.

Pria berambut perak itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di paling pojok, lalu mengunci lagi pintunya. Menarik dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus berhati-hati jika menuliskan komentar di blog Double Purple, agar Sasori tidak tahu bahwa salah satu dari komentator disana adalah dirinya.

Ya, pemilik akun 'Super RED Hair' adalah Akasuna Sasori, temannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, Super RED Hair adalah Sasori, dan itu benar-benar tidak direncanakan. Iya, tiba-tiba aja tadi Fei mengetikkan nama 'Sasori'. Astaga Fei unyu banget #GakNyambung #dor :')

BTW, ada yang punya ide untuk nama-nama akun blog untuk teman-teman Hinata seperti Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten, dll?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Mr White Hair

Makasih yang udah baca, review, fave, dan alert! *tebar parfum(?)*  
Chapter ini akan mengungkap tentang siapa Mr White Hair!  
Dan bagian awal chapter ini Fei dapet ide waktu di kelas, karena bertemu dengan seorang dosen #curcol –jadi modelnya kayak chapter 1. Di chapter ini hanya sebagian kecil aja kok yang terjadi di dunia nyata #eaaa

.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning**: AU, Universitas Konoha adalah satu-satunya universitas disini.

**.**

**.**

**I For You  
~Chapter 4: Mr White Hair~**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa sejak pagi tadi saat Hinata terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, gadis itu serasa mendapat firasat tidak enak. Dan saat pukul 7.20 pagi, firasat tidak enaknya terbukti. Ketiga dosen yang mengajar kelas pertamanya pagi itu tidak ada yang dapat hadir. Berarti hanya tinggal seorang dosen lagi di mata kuliah itu yang bisa mengajar hari ini. Dosen itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Astaga, kena kutukan macam apa Hinata hari ini?

Malah sialnya pagi ini gadis itu datang ke kampus dengan waktu yang pas-pasan. Ia baru masuk kelas pukul 7.15, lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Teman-temannya sudah datang lebih dulu dan duduk di barisan kursi ketiga dari depan. Berarti barisan yang kosong hanya ada di paing belakang –di depan masih ada banyak bangku kosong. Lalu Hinata jadi galau sendiri. Kalau ia duduk di belakang seorang diri, takutnya ia malah akan menjadi sorotan dosen yang mengajar. Kalau ia duduk di barisan depan, ia akan kedinginan karena AC paling depan memang menghasilkan suhu paling rendah. Tapi ya sudahlah, Hinata akhirnya duduk paling depan.

Naas, ternyata yang masuk kelas itu bukanlah Yuuhi Kurenai bersama dua orang dosen yang biasa datang bersama wanita itu sejak setahun lalu. Yang masuk adalah Kakashi.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Sudah merasakan dinginnya AC, kena bulan-bulanan Kakashi pula. Ya, Kakashi yang hobi menanyakan hal-hal seputar materi kepada mahasiswa itu paling sering melontarkan pertanyaan pada Hinata. Nah, kan, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Ckckck.

Dan karena warga kelas Hinata tidak pernah berubah-ubah sejak semester satu, para mahasiswa kelas itu jadi sudah tahu tentang tabiat guru yang pernah mengajar mereka di tahun pertama mereka: datang ke kelas terlambat, kalau tidak terlambat pasti pas-pasan, senang duduk di meja, dan senang mengatakan kata 'sampah'.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat sampai akhirnya tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu rakyat kelas tersebut, pukul 11 siang, akhirnya kelas bersama Kakashi selesai! Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menarik nafas lega, karena ia tahu Kakashi tiba-tiba akan memanggilnya untuk membawakan barang-barang pria itu. Uh, menyebalkan! Tapi mau tak mau, Hinata pun menurut –bagaimana pun ia adalah dosennya, dan saat itu mereka ada di area kampus.

Sesampainya di ruangan Kakashi, Hinata melihat seorang pria muda berambut merah dan seorang wanita berambut hitam sedang duduk di sofa dan mengobrol. Hinata tidak kenal siapa kedua orang itu. Tetapi Kakashi mengenal keduanya, Hinata tahu itu karena si pria menyapa kedua orang yang sedang duduk disana.

"Sasori, Anko, kalian sedang apa di ruanganku?" tanya Kakashi, yang beranjak menuju kursinya sendiri, tanpa memasang ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"Uh, sama sahabat dan tunangan sendiri, kok, dingin banget, sih!" kata Sasori.

'_Eh? Hatake sensei yang seperti ini punya tunangan?_' batin Hinata kaget.

"Pertama, sejak kapan kau dan aku jadi sahabat? Kedua, pertunanganku dengan Anko bahkan belum terjadi –dan tidak akan terjadi sampai aku menyetujui permintaan orangtuaku," ujar Kakashi. "Dan Hyuuga, kau bisa taruh barang-barangku di meja lalu kupersilahkan kau keluar."

Dengan cepat Hinata mengangguk dan meletakkan barang Kakashi di meja terdekat, lalu keluar dari ruangan. Huh, menyebalkan sekali! Tadi ia seenaknya menyuruh gadis itu bawa barang ke ruangannya, sekarang ia main usir begitu saja. Yah, bukan karena Hinata penasaran dengan hubungan Kakashi bersama wanita bernama Anko itu sih...tapi, ah sudahlah, jangan pikirkan tentang dia terus!

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah gadis berambut ungu itu keluar dari ruangannya, Kakashi mendecak kesal. Jelas saja, tadinya ia berniat mengerjai gadis itu lebih lama lagi, mumpung gadis tersebut ada di ruangannya. Sayangnya, Sasori dan Anko ada disana. Jika hanya Anko, mungkin Kakashi bisa mengusir wanita itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengusir Sasori. Bisa sih, sebenarnya, tapi ia lebih memilih mengusir Hinata. Alasannya hanya satu, agar Sasori tidak merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat sosok Hinata sebelumnya. Jangan sampai si Super RED Hair tahu sosok Double Purple yang sesungguhnya. Jika itu terjadi, Sasori akan tahu bahwa yang dibicarakan Double Purple dalam blognya adalah tentang Hatake Kakashi.

"Tadi itu salah satu muridmu, Kakashi?" tanya Anko.

"Mm," jawab Kakashi singkat sambil menyalakan komputernya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Kakashi dengan malas.

"Dia manis, ya, tatapan mata gadis itu lembut," puji Anko, yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapatkan 'mm' dari Kakashi. "Kakashi, aku ingin membicarakan tentang pertunangan kita. Ayahku bilang –"

"Stop," kata Kakashi. "Tidak ada pertunangan antara kau dan aku, oke? Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin tunangan, tunangan saja sendiri, jangan libatkan aku!"

"_Dude_, jangan bicara dengan nada kasar begitu pada perempuan, tidak baik!" ucap Sasori. "Lagi pula kau kenapa, sih? Ikuti saja, kenapa, kata-kata orangtuamu!"

"Jangan bercanda, Sasori," ujar Kakashi, berusaha untuk fokus pada layar komputer. "Orangtuaku dan orangtua Anko yang seenak jidat menjodohkan kami berdua bahkan saat kami berdua masih bayi. Mungkin Anko setuju, tapi sayangnya aku tidak."

"Kakashi!" seru Anko, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri pria itu."Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya bersamaku?! Apa yang salah denganku, hah?!"

'_Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, hanya saja kau bukan dia_,' batin Kakashi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jawab aku, Kakashi!" seru Anko lagi. "Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain?!"

"Perkara tentang aku jatuh cinta pada siapa itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, oke?" kata Kakashi kesal. Sekarang kuminta kau keluar dari ruanganku, jangan pernah datang kemari lagi. Kau juga, Sasori!"

.

.

Minggu dan bulan berlalu dengan cepat sejak terakhir kali Hinata masuk ke ruangan Kakashi. Keduanya sudah nyaris tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak itu. Ini sangat menenangkan hati Hinata tentu saja –karena akhirnya ia bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan lagi. Tetapi sejak ia nyaris tak pernah bertemu dengan senseinya itu, ia jadi jarang menulis blog. Yah, mungkin karena topik yang mengganggu pikiran dan hidupnya hanyalah Hatake Kakashi seorang.

Walau sudah jarang menulis di blog, Hinata tetap sering mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di dunia –walau tidak sesering dulu. Dan beberapa temannya seperti Mr White Hair dan Water Canon yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menulis apa pun di blog, kini mereka sudah mencoba menulis di situs tersebut. Uniknya, ketiga pengguna blog ini menulis _entry_ dengan tema yang sama: kampus, materi kuliah, galau. Hmm...berarti ketiga orang ini kemungkinan adalah warga Universitas Konoha!

Hinata membaca tulisan yang baru saja ditulis oleh Mr White Hair. Isinya menyiratkan kegalauan orang itu.

'Dia terlalu jauh untuk kugapai'  
'Sepertinya takdir tidak bisa membiarkan kita bersatu'  
'Apakah aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengan dirinya?'  
Dan kalimat-kalimat puitis penuh kegalauan lainnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mr White Hair menulis _entry_ seperti ini, karena setiap kali menulis ada unsur galaunya. Dan seperti biasa, Hinata si Double Purple pun menorehkan komentar bersama dengan teman-temannya –kecuali Takoyaki Bulat yang tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya selain di blog Double Purple.

.

**Double Purple**:  
"Duh, yang tabah ya! Aku belum pernah ngerasain sih, tapi aku berharap agar kamu bisa happy ending dengan si doi!"

**Bunga di Semak Belukar**:  
"Aku juga sama kayak Double Purple! BTW, cewek yang kamu suka kayak gimana sih, Mr White Hair?"

**Pecinta Kucing**:  
"Uwwwooo~ aku juga penasaran jadinya siapa yang kamu suka!"

**Double Purple**:  
"Aku juga! xD"

**Mr White Hair**:  
"Ano, aku sebenarnya perempuan..."

**Water Canon**:  
"HAH?! K-kalo cewek, kenapa pakai 'Mr'? bukan 'Miss' atau 'Mrs'?"

**Mr White Hair**:  
"Aku cewek, jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria yang memiliki rambut warna abu-abu terang dengan gaya rambut yang berlawanan dengan gravitasi. Dia itu salah satu dosen jurusan sastra. Tapi karena takut ketahuan oleh orangnya di dunia nyata, aku pakainya 'white' bukan 'silver'..."

**Double Puple**:  
"! Wow..."

**Mr White Hair**:  
"Sebenarnya aku sudah tunangan dengannya walau tak resmi, dan orangtua kami ingin agar kami bertunangan sungguhan."

.

DEG.

Rambut abu-abu terang dengan gaya rambut yang berlawanan dengan arah gravitas. Cek.

Dosen sastra. Cek.

Perempuan yang menjadi pengguna akun dengan nama Mr White Hair adalah tunangannya. Cek.

Astaga... berarti Mr White Hair adalah...Anko? Wanita yang Hinata temui di ruangan Kakashi? Dan pengguna blog bernama Takoyaki Bulat tidak pernah datang ke blog Mr White Hair. Mungkinkah si Takoyaki Bulat adalah...

...

...

Hatake Kakashi?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Tau gak sih, sebenernya Fei udah sengaja bikin ada yang namanya Mr White Hair disini. Terus sempet mikir Mr White Hair itu blognya Kakashi. Terus Fei mikir lagi kalo itu pasti bakal cepet ketahuan, jadi Fei bikin twist deh, dan akhirnya rata-rata pada kejebak di twist buatan Fei :P  
Yep, jadi Mr White Hair itu bukan Kakashi ya~

REIEW!


	5. Chapter 5:Takoyaki Bulat dan Water Canon

Sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya, adegan yang ada disini rata-rata adalah rekayasa, hanya segelinti hal kecil fakta yang memang terjadi.

Dan terimakasih kepada yang sudah RnR!

.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning**: AU, Universitas Konoha adalah satu-satunya universitas disini.

**.**

**.**

**I For You  
~Chapter 5: Takoyaki Bulat dan Water Canon~**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai mahasiswa tahun terakhir, para mahasiswa dibentuk menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil dan dibina oleh seorang dosen. Bukan dibina dalam materi perkuliahan sih, mungkin hanya dibina dalam hal mengatur waktu dengan bijak –apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan menyusun skripsi. Dalam dunia sekolahan lebih dikenal dengan nama bimbingan konseling. Dan sebenarnya dosen yang membina mereka juga belum tentu adalah dosen jurusan mereka –anggota kelompok pun juga bukan berasal dari jurusan yang sama pula.

Untuk Hinata yang menjadi mahasiswa jurusan sastra, kebetulan kelompok yang terbentuk untunya rata-rata dari anak sastra. Ada yang sastra Mandarin, Inggris, Jepang, Jerman, dan sebagainya. Yang mengejutkan adalah dosen pembina mereka yang adalah seorang dosen di jurusan seni: Sasori.

Dalam satu ruangan kelas, bisa ada empat sampai lima kelompok yang dibina. Hari ini selain kelompok yang dibina Sasori, di kelas itu juga ada kelompok Kurenai, Iruka, dan...Kakashi. Oh astaga, dari tempat duduk Hinata, gadis itu bisa melihat bahwa si dosen super menyebalkan itu sedang memperhatikannya. Sial!

Selama sesi pembinaan berlangsung, kelompok Hinata yang hampir seluruh anggotanya adalah perempuan itu banyak mengeluh tentang dosen-dosen yang mereka anggap menyebalkan. Ada satu nama yang mungkin disebutkan oleh setiap mahasiswa dengan cap dosen menyebalkan: Hatake Kakashi.

Menurut Sasori yang seangkatan dengan pria itu, Kakashi memang adalah orang yang sangat _strict_, walau terkadang asyik diajak mengobrol. Kalau ya, iya akan bilang ya. Kalau tidak, ia akan bilang tidak dengan tegas. Malah menurut Sasori, Kakashi lebih ramah kepada murid perempuan daripada dengan murid laki-laki. Ya, yang mengejutkan adalah, walau berbeda jurusan, Hinata dan teman-teman sekelompoknya pernah diajar oleh Kakashi. Ckckckck.

Usai jam pembinaan, Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasnya bisa langsung pulang karena jam perkuliahan untuk mereka sudah selesai untuk hari itu. Harusnya sih, seperti itu. Tetapi si Hatake Kakashi yang menyebalkan itu masih sempat-sempatnya menghampiri gadis berambut ungu dan memintanya mengantarkan kopi ke ruangannya.

_Damn_.

Mau tak mau, lagi-lagi Hinata menurut. Dalam hati ia terus sabar, karena ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirnya bertemu dengan si dosen –kalau lulus tahun ajaran ini. Dan ia masih berhati-hati, karena dari kemarin ia terus-terusan berprasangka bahwa Takoyaki Bulat adalah Kakashi sendiri –yang berarti Kakashi sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sering membicarakan tentangnya dari belakang.

Hinata memutar kenop pintu ruangan Kakashi sambil membawa secangkir kopi yang sudah pria itu pesan. Karena pintu itu tidak terkunci, gadis itu langsung masuk saja dan mendapati dosennya tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Kesempatan.

Mumpung Kakashi sedang tidak ada disana, Hinata buru-buru meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja kerja pria itu, dan mengutak-atik komputer yang memang sudah menyala disana. Hinata mencoba untuk melihat situs-situs apa saja yang sudah dibuka Kakashi.

Sebenarnya kemarin sore Hinata sempat menulis sesuatu di blog sebagai umpan agar Takoyaki Bulat mengomentari tulisannya. Kalau Takoyaki Bulat memang adalah Kakashi, berarti ia tidak akan kesulitan menemukan situs akun Takoyaki Bulat di komputer pria itu.

Dan benar juga. Ternyata Kakashi memang si Takoyaki Bulat –entah kenapa pria itu menggunakan nama yang...tidak biasa.

Masih dilanda kebingungan dan cemas karena ternyata Kakashi sering mengomentari tulisan tentang dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah Kakashi bersama Sasori. Buru-buru Hinata menjauh dari komputer dosennya yang berambut perak itu. Sayang, kedua dosennya sudah terlanjur melihat bahwa si mahasiswi mengutak-atik komputer Kakashi.

"Hyuuga? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjanya.

"T-tidak sedang apa-apa, kok, sensei!" jawab Hinata gugup. Untung sekali ia telah menutup situs yang ia buka tadi.

"Sasori, kau keluar sekarang," ujar Kakashi datar.

"Eh? Ta-tapi –" kata Sasori yang terpotong temannya.

"Lagi pula daritadi aku sudah melarangmu mengikutiku ke ruangan ini kan?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasori menyerah lalu melempar senyum kecil kepada mahasiswi yang tadi ia bina, kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"Nah," kata Kakashi setelah Sasori keluar. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan di komputerku, Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum licik.

"A-aku sudah bilang kalau aku t-tidak melakukan apa-apa di komputermu!" jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, ya, tidak apa sih," ujar Kakashi. "Tapi, aku harus mengakui bahwa kau adalah pengamat yang baik."

"Eh?" gumam Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja, kau sering menulis tentang aku sebegitu detilnya. Kau pasti adalah pengamat dan observan yang sangat baik. Ya kan, _Double Purple_?"

.

.

Sasori yang sudah nyaris keluar dari gedung Universitas Konoha tiba-tiba menyadari suatu hal, kunci kamar kosnya tidak ada di saku celananya. Entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa kunci itu terjatuh saat ia di ruangan Kakashi tadi. Jadilah si pria berambut merah itu berjalan menuju ruang kerja temannya.

Di depan pintu ruangan Kakashi, Sasori bisa mendengar percakapan antara temannya dengan murid binaannya.

"_A-apa maksudmu, sensei?_"

"_Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu kok, kalau kau sering mengeluh tentangku di blogmu sebagai Double Purple. Dan sepertinya kau kini juga sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah Takoyaki Bulat._"

"_Jadi itu memang sensei?_"

"_Ya. Hahaha, lucu bukan? Aku mengomentari curhatan tentang diriku sendiri!_"

"_K-kenapa..._"

"_Karena mengerjai orang yang tidak berani menolak dan mengatakan kata 'tidak' itu seru untukku, apalagi jika orang yang dikerjai itu perempuan –kau contohnya._"

Sasori tertegun mendengar percakapan itu. Hyuuga Hinata ternyata adalah si Double Purple? Oh, ternyata itu adalah alasan kenapa selama ini ia merasa sosok Double Purple itu sebenarnya tidak jauh dari dirinya sendiri. Dan...berarti si dosen menyebalkan yang dimaksud Hinata dalam blognya adalah Kakashi? Pria yang tadi menyatakan mengerjai Hinata hanya untuk mendapatkan rasa 'seru' dalam dirinya?

Brengsek.

Sasori membuka pintu ruangan Kakashi dengan kasar. Belum sempat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, di lihatnya Hinata berlari ke luar ruangan sambil menitikkan air matanya. Gadis itu menangis.

"Huh, kau menguping pembicaraan kami ternyata, Super RED Hair," ujar Kakashi dengan nada sarkastis.

.

.

"Hinata?! A-ada apa denganmu?" tanya Temari yang melihat mata temannya berkaca-kaca.

Temari dan Hinata sebenarnya tinggal di rumah kos yang sama, namun keduanya tidak berhubungan dekat. Berteman, ya, tetapi tidak dekat. Dan kebetulan kamar kos mereka bersebelahan.

Tadinya Temari ingin keluar mencari warung, tetapi ia melihat temannya yang baru masuk pagar kos itu menangis. Terkejut, Temari menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Dan kini, keduanya sudah ada di dalam kamar Hinata. Gadis berambut ungu itu tangisannya tidak sederas tadi, sehingga ia sudah bisa menceritakan kepada Temari tentang apa yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan kepada orang lain di dunia nyata –tentang Hatake Kakashi yang senang menjahilinya. Hinata bercerita tentang sikap-sikap menyebalkan pria itu, lalu tentang blog, dan terakhir tentang perkataan Kakashi –tentang alasan pria itu senang menyuruh-nyuruhnya.

"Eh?" tanya Temari. "Ng...kau...jadi kau punya blog dan namanya adalah Double Purple?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Err... itu... aku adalah si Water Canon..." gumam Temari.

"H-hah?! Kau si Water Canon? K-kok bisa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Y-yah...aku tidak sengaja menemukan blog Double Purple. Karena menarik, aku mencoba membuat akun blog, dan dengan asal menggunakan nama 'Water Canon'. Hehehe..."

"Jadi...kau pernah dipalak oleh dosen juga? Soalnya kau pernah berkomentar seperti itu di blog..." tanya Hinata.

"Yep! Dipalak oleh Hatake sensei juga!" ujar Temari, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya perlahan sambil meminum air mineral. "Tapi hanya sekali, sih, karena setelahnya aku menolak terus, sampai akhirnya ia tidak pernah menyuruhku lagi."

"Mungkin harusnya dari dulu aku menolak suruhannya..." gumam Hinata lalu minum lagi.

"Hmmm...jadi, kau tertarik pada Hatake sensei?" tanya Temari langsung tembak.

"Urgh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" nah lho, Hinata malah tersedak air yang ia minum begitu mendengar pertanyaan Temari yang tanpa basa-basi itu. "Ja-jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin! Aku masih terlalu normal untuk menyukai pria seperti dia!"

"Hah? Aku tidak tanya kau suka dia atau tidak, yang kutanyakan adalah kau tertarik padanya atau tidak!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum geli. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang..."

"TIDAK! Demi dewa-dewi, aku tidak mungkin punya rasa tertarik padanya!" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Hmmm, tidak yang tidak mungkin, lho!" kata Temari. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sushi?"

"Hah? Ada apa dengan sushi?" Hinata bingung.

"Jawab saja dengan cepat! Kau suka sushi tidak?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Hinata.

"Keju?"

"Aku menyukainya."

"Jus jeruk?"

"Aku menyukainya."

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Aku menyukainya."

...

...

...

...

"AHA!" pekik Temari senang sambil tertawa.

"T-TUNGGU DULU! ITU TADI KESALAHAN!" teriak Hinata.

"Oh ya? Biasanya hal pertama yang kau ucapkan itu adalah hal yang keluar dari hatimu dengan jujur tanpa rekayasa!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer tambahan**: adegan terakhir itu Fei dapatkan dari fandom 'Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge' atau dikenal juga dengan judul 'Wallflower' yang manganya dibuat oleh Hayakawa Tomoko. Tapi Fei mengambil adegan dari live-action-nya.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Her Eyes

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasori?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan, Kakashi," jawab Sasori dingin.

"Hinata bukan Konan, Sasori," kata Kakashi.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadikan Hinata sebagai bayangan Konan," balas Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **AU, Universitas Konoha adalah satu-satunya universitas disini.

**.**

**I For You  
~Chapter 6: Her Eyes~**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat Kakashi dan Sasori sama-sama berumur 20 tahun, ada seorang gadis cantik berambut biru bernama Konan. Gadis itu selalu sekelas dengan Kakashi. Pemuda berambut perak ini berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Konan –jurusan sastra.

Memang mungkin keduanya sudah berteman dan kenal satu sama lain sejak sebelum masuk sekolah, Kakashi dan Sasori selalu bersama kemana-mana. Dan karena nyaris selalu bersama, keduanya pun memiliki selera yang sama dalam segala hal –termasuk dalam hal kriteria perempuan idaman. Dan pada saat itu, ternyata satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil masuk dalam hati mereka ya, si Konan itu.

Alhasil, Kakashi dan Sasori yang berteman akrab itu kini memakaikan titel baru satu sama lain, yakni titel 'rival'. Ya, rival untuk mendapatkan hati Konan. Si gadis berambut biru panjang itu cukup pendiam, tetapi tetap mau bergaul. Nilai pelajarannya standar-standar saja, tidak di paling atas, tidak juga di paling bawah. Di tengah-tengah saja. Tetapi para dosen senang pada gadis yang pekerja keras ini. Dan ternyata tidak hanya para dosen, karena pada nyatanya para warga Universitas Konoha pun kagum padanya.

Dan kemudian, ketika Kakashi dan Sasori melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang pertama kali menapakan kaki di wilayah Universitas Konoha tiga tahun lalu, keduanya seakan melihat bayangan dari Konan, entah kenapa. Mungkin jika kejadian lima tahun lalu itu tidak terjadi, keduanya tidak akan melihat bayangan Konan pada Hinata.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu?

Lima tahun lalu –berarti kurang lebih setahun setelah angkatan Kakashi di wisuda-, Kakashi bersama dengan Sasori dan Konan melamar kerja sebagai dosen di Universitas Konoha. Saat itu kedua pemuda ini masih berjuang mendapatkan hati si gadis dengan cara masing-masing.

Sasori berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin pada gadis pujaannya, berusaha untuk selalu ada di sisi Konan. Sebaliknya, Kakashi tidak bisa melakukan hal yang serupa. Pria yang satu ini memang paling tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran dan keinginan perempuan –gadis yang ia sukai sekalipun. Pada akhirnya, Kakashi hanya mencuri-curi perhatian Konan dengan sering mengerjai gadis itu –dan tanpa sadar membuat gadis itu memberinya cap sebagai tukang suruh. Kakashi tidak peduli, sudah cukup baginya jika Konan sudah mau meliriknya.

Naas, sesuatu yang menyebalkan terjadi. Hari dimana ketiganya akan resmi menjadi dosen, kecelakaan lalu lintas menimpa salah satu dari mereka. Kakashi dan Sasori berjalan di depan Konan. Memang mungkin pada dasarnya lelaki berjalan lebih cepat daripada perempuan, sampai-sampai kedua pria ini tidak sadar bahwa Konan ada jauh di belakang mereka. Ketiganya menyeberang jalan. Kakashi dan Sasori sudah ada di seberang, tidak sadar Konan masih di tengah jalan dan berusaha berjalan dengan cepat menyusul kedua pria itu.

Dan terjadilah kecelakaan itu. Sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Konan. Gadis itu berteriak kencang, membuat kedua pria yang lebih dulu menyeberang melirik ke belakang. Dan mereka melihat truk itu masih melaju dengan cepat, dan akhirnya cairan darah muncrat dari arah depan truk.

Kedua pria itu langsung menghampiri tubuh yang ditabrak oleh si truk. Banyak orang mengelilingi tubuh itu. Dan Kakashi serta Sasori mencari-cari Konan. Ternyata, darah yang ada di jalan raya itu bukanlah darah Konan. Seorang gadis SMA berambut ungu berhasil mendorong tubuh Konan dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang tertabrak mobil.

Merasa terkejut dengn apa yang ia alami dan lihat, Konan tidak tega kalau harus membiarkan gadis yang telah mengorbankan dirinya. Pada akhirnya Konan memaksa Kakashi dan Sasori untuk membantunya membawa si 'penyelamat' ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Gadis berambut ungu itu segera di operasi oleh dokter. Dan ternyata diketahuilah bahwa mata gadis itu tidak akan bisa melihat cahaya lagi, dan gadis itu telah kehilangan banyak darah. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

Dengan masih diliputi rasa bersalah, Konan yang ternyata memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan penyelamatnya pun ingin menyumbangkan darahnya. Dan ia ingin agar dokter menanamkan kedua bola matanya untuk si gadis berambut ungu panjang –karena baginya, harusnya yang mengalami kecelakaan itu adalah dirinya, bukan si gadis SMA.

Kakashi dan Sasori jelas-jelas menolak keinginan Konan. Tetapi perempuan satu ini memang keras kepala, sehingga dokter menyetujui permintaannya. Operasi segera dimulai. Selama berjam-jam Kakashi dan Sasori menunggu di luar ruangan dimana operasi dilakukan. Masih antara kesal, bingung, dan tidak rela karena jika Konan memberikan dua bola matanya berarti perempuan itu tidak akan bisa melihat lagi.

Menjelang sore, sang dokter keluar dengan wajah muram. Ternyata, operasi untuk menanamkan bola mata Konan pada gadis SMA itu berhasil. Sayangnya, dokter bersama timnya tidak mampu menyelamatkan kedua orang perempuan yang ada di ruang operasi. Hanya ada satu yang selamat: gadis SMA berambut ungu panjang itu. Sebaliknya, karena ada suatu kesalahan, Konan pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam ruangan itu. Miris sekali.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, saat Kakashi berumur 24 tahun, ia menjadi salah satu panitia untuk ospek mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha. Ketika ia sedang menjaga suatu lobi depan ruang kelas tertentu, pandangan matanya menangkap sosok mahasiswi baru yang sedang menjalani ospek di sebuah ruangan kelas. Gadis itu berambut ungu panjang, dan wajahnya tidak begitu asing di ingatan Kakashi. Tambahan lagi, gadis itu memiliki kedua bola mata yang _pernah_ dimiliki oleh Konan.

Dan karena itulah, mungkin sampai sekarang Kakashi masih memperlakukan Hinata seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Konan –karena Kakashi melihat sepasang bola mata itu.

.

.

"Kurasa yang melihat Hinata sebagai Konan itu adalah kau, Sasori," ujar Kakashi dingin.

"Tidak. Aku memperlakukan Hinata sama seperti murid-murid binaanku lainnya," kata Sasori. "Sedangkan kau, kau mengerjai gadis itu _sama persis_ ketika kau mengerjai Konan demi mendapat perhatiannya."

"Jangan melucu, aku mengerjai Hinata memang hanya karena aku ingin saja, bukan karena matanya mengingatkanku akan Konan," ucap Kakashi, tanpa memasang ekspresi apa pun.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasori, dijawab anggukan kepala Kakashi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku boleh mengejar Hinata, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi cepat.

"Kenapa? Toh, kau juga hanya melihatnya sebagai mahasiswi yang mudah dikerjai, kan?" tanya Sasori menantang temannya.

"Kau boleh mengincar perempuan mana pun yang kau suka. Perempuan mana pun, kecuali Hyuuga Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Ini, lagi-lagi plot dadakan yang gak pernah Fei rencanakan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba aja pengen nulis begini. Apalagi masalah Konan, itu sangat sangat sangat diluar perencanaan Fei ._.

Dan maaf untuk tiba-tiba ada slight pair KakashixAnko, SasorixHinata, KakashixKonanxSasori. Maaf banget ya... tapi Fei akan berusaha untuk tetap fokus nulis pair aslinya: KakashixHinata.

Makasih kepada yang udah RnR, fave, dan alert!

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Yang Terakhir?

Chapter ini modelnya sama kayak chapter pertama: kejadian yang terjadi di kelas Fei hari ini ._.  
Yah, bedanya kalo di fict ini dramatisir plus plus, kalo di kenyataannya itu gak ada roman sama sekali. Eh ya, mau curcol dikit. Kan tadi kelas Fei disuruh gambar item-putih. Masalahnya, Fei paling gak bisa bikin gambar item-putih, karena hidup itu harus berwarna! (curcol macam apa ini? *ditendang para dosen*)

Ng, makasih lagi kepada yang sudah RnR!

.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi. Jika fandom ini punya Fei, maka Neji dan Itachi gak bakal tewas, serta yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama Kakashi adalah Fei dan bukan Hanare! #dor

**Warning**: AU, Universitas Konoha adalah satu-satunya universitas disini.

**.**

**.**

**I For You  
~Chapter 7: Yang Terakhir?~**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Semester delapan. Ini akan menjadi semester terakhir untuk Hinata dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Ya, berharap saja mereka bisa menyusun skripsi dengan baik agar bisa lulus semester ini, agar tidak perlu mengulang semester.

Anggota kelas untuk semester terakhir ini pun teranyata orangnya ya itu-itu juga. Tidak ada anggota kelas yang berubah. Dosen-dosen yang masuk ke kelas mereka pun rata-rata sudah pernah masuk ke kelas mereka di semester-semester sebelumnya. Karena itu, para dosen sudah hapal setiap tabiat dari kelas Hinata. Salah satu dosen yang sudah sangat hapal adalah Hatake Kakashi.

Akhirnya Kakashi kembali ke Universitas Konoha lagi setelah tiga bulan 'menghilang' dan tak ada kabar. Sejak kejadian Hinata berlari keluar dari ruangannya sambil menangis, Kakashi langsung menghilang saja dari warga Universitas Konoha. Tak seorang pun pernah melihat batang hidungnya sejak saat itu. Bahkan Sasori yang merupakan temannya sendiri pun tidak tahu menahu. Seakan Kakashi menghilang ditelan bumi begitu saja.

Tetapi di hari pertama semester delapan kelas Hinata, warga kelas itu dikejutkan oleh sosok dosen termuda yang akhirnya terlihat lagi batang hidungnya –Hatake Kakashi. Yep, lagi-lagi ternyata Kakashi akan menjadi dosen di suatu mata kuliah mereka. Untungnya pria berambut perak ini bukanlah dosen utama maupun dosen pengajar, alias kalau kata-kata kasarnya ia hanyalah dosen pajangan saja.

Seminggu kemudian, di hari, jam, dan tempat yang sama, Kakashi masuk ke kelas Hinata lagi. Dan hari itu Kakashi membawa 'kabar buruk' bagi kelas itu.

Pertama, ternyata dosen utama sekaligus dosen pengajar kelas hari itu tidak dapat hadir. Dan Kakashi sendiri baru mendapat kabar itu semalam, sehingga ia tidak sempat menyiapkan materi pembelajaran yang harusnya disampaikan hari itu.

Kedua, sebenarnya minggu lalu si dosen utama alias Kurenai sudah menugaskan para mahasiswa kelas itu untuk menyiapkan sebuah presentasi. Tetapi, walaupun Kurenai tidak masuk, presentasi harus tetap berlangsung.

Ketiga, karena Kakashi yang menjadi dosen utama menggantikan Kurenai untuk hari itu, maka penilaian presentasi pun jadi diserahkan para pria menyebalkan satu itu.

Sudah, tiga saja kabar buruknya. Tetapi mungkin kabar buruk ketiga itu yang paling membuat warga kelas takut. Jelas saja. Kakashi sangat pelit nilai. Hobinya menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya ia sudah tahu –dan ia tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Dan tambahan lagi, tatapan matanya sangat mengintimidasi –ini sangat menyebalkan terutama untuk Hinata sendiri.

Untungnya, presentasi dilaksanakan sesuai dengan nomor urut absensi kelas. Hari ini adalah hari presentasi bagi nomor absen satu sampai sepuluh. Huh, untung sekali, Hinata ada di nomor absen 19, berarti gilirannya masih minggu depan. Yep, ia dan teman-temannya yang bernomor absen 11 sampai 30 hanya bisa mendoakan 'keselamatan' teman-teman mereka yang harus presentasi di hadapan Kakashi.

Hari itu Hinata duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan, dan ia ada tepat di tengah, sehingga ia bisa melihat papan tulis dengan nyaman tanpa harus memiringkan posisi duduknya. Selama presentasi berlangsung, agar bisa melihat dan menilai dengan baik, Kakashi duduk di depan dan tepat di tengah. Berarti pria dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu duduk tepat dua kursi di depan Hinata. Di samping kiri Kakashi ada Ino, dan di kanan pria itu ada Sakura. Bukan, Kakashi bukannya menyuruh salah satu dari kedua gadis ini untuk mengosongkan kursi di tengah mereka, tetapi memang dari awal kursi tersebut kosong –jadinya ya, Kakashi langsung duduk saja disana.

Selama presentasi berlangsung, ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata. Tidak, gadis berambut ungu itu bukannya memusingkan materi presentasi yang dibawakan teman-temannya, tetapi ia memikirkan tentang Kakashi si dosen super duper amat sangat menyebalkan sekali kuadrat plus plus. Nah kan, sampai gelar 'menyebalkan'nya pun panjang sekali.

Pertama, Hinata masih mengingat fakta bahwa Kakashi adalah si Takoyaki Bulat –komentator setianya di setiap _entry_ yang ia tulis di blog. Yep, _entry_ yang sering gadis itu tulis adalah tentang Kakashi, dan pria itu sendiri menorehkan komentar pada tulisan mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Kedua, gadis itu juga ingat alasan pria menyebalkan satu itu sering mengerjainya. Dengan cueknya si dosen berkata bahwa mengerjai Hinata itu seru, asyik, menyenangkan, bla bla bla. Sungguh, rasanya Hinata ingin sekali mencekik leher jenjang pria itu!

Ketiga, ia kasihan dan meratapi nasib teman-temannya yang maju presentasi hari ini. Setiap presentasi usai, Kakashi pasti akan mengajukan pertanyaan pada si presentator tentang materi yang mereka bawakan. Sudah banyak bertanya, nadanya 'nyolot', tatapan matanya mengintimidasi pula. Walau Hinata bukanlah korban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Kakashi, tetap saja gadis itu –dan teman-temannya yang lain- sering sebal sendiri saat Kakashi mengajukan pertanyaan pada presentator dengan berkata: "Kamu tahu itu darimana?", "Yakin kejadiannya seperti itu?", "Bagaimana kamu bisa yakin?", dan pertanyaan semacam itu lainnya. Sungguh, rasanya warga kelas itu ingin sekali mengeroyok si dosen beramai-ramai!

Keempat sekaligus yang terakhir. Hinata kepikiran dengan perkataan Temari. Tiga bulan yang lalu Hinata tanpa sadar mengakui ia menyukai dosen menyebalkan itu pada Temari. Dan sampai saat ini, gadis berambut ungu panjang itu masih mempertanyakan perasaan hatinya. Sewaktu Kakashi 'menghilang' dari kampusnya, Hinata cukup lega karena itu berarti ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan si pria –karena entah kenapa hatinya belum siap. Tetapi kini pria itu datang lagi, malah sekarang duduk di antara dua gadis. Dan selama presentasi berlangsung, Hinata melihat Kakashi asyik mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Ino dan Sakura yang duduk disamping si dosen. Ini menyebalkan. Sungguh, entah kenapa Hinata jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu.

Masakah...

Masakah Hinata merasa cemburu?

.

.

Akhirnya presentasi usai untuk hari itu. Kakashi sudah selesai menilai sepuluh orang 'beruntung' yang telah presentasi di hadapannya. Oke, berarti saatnya si dosen untuk me-_review_ materi yang sudah dibawakan sepuluh orang itu sebelumnya.

Seperti biasa jika ingin bicara di depan kelas, Kakashi akan menarik satu meja mahasiswa yang tak terpakai, lalu duduk di atasnya dengan tampang tanpa rasa bersalah. Oke, sebenarnya memang tidak ada aturan bahwa duduk di atas meja itu dilarang. Tapi kan...ah, sudahlah.

"Saya menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang saya ajukan tadi itu hanya untuk mengetes kalian –apakah kalian memang mengerti materi yang kalian sampaikan," ujar Kakashi, tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Makanya minggu lalu Yuuhi sensei bilang agar kalian mencari materi lewat buku, bukan dengan internet. Tetapi sepertinya kalian malah asyik mencari materi dengan cara kalian sendiri."

Lalu Kakashi pun menjawab sendiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan pada 10 presentator. Ia menjelaskan dan menjabarkan semuanya satu persatu. Tentu saja, dengan nada menyebalkan, tatapan mengintimidasi, kata-kata kasar, dan tentunya masih duduk di atas meja.

"Dengar ya, ini adalah semester terakhir kalian di universitas," tegas Kakashi, melihat para mahasiswa di kelasnya sudah memasang wajah datar. "Kalian itu mahasiswa, bukan anak sekolahan lagi! Ini adalah universitas, bukan sekolahan! Dan saya disini sebagai dosen, bukan guru! Jadi kalau saya berbicara di depan, kalian boleh mengkritik dan membenarkan perkataan saya yang salah."

Ng, sudah berapa kali, ya, kira-kira Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasnya mendengarkan 'pidato' yang serupa dari dosen lainnya? Tapi pidato tersebut biasanya diucapkan oleh dosen di tahun pertama para mahasiswa baru. _Hellooo_, mereka sekarang sudah tahun terakhir, berarti Kakashi telat memberikan ceramah dengan teman seperti ini.

Uh, sudahlah.

Sekarang Kakashi sedang menyampaikan materi. Ya, ia memang belum sempat menyiapkan materi yang harusnya dibawakan oleh Kurenai. Tetapi pria itu berusaha untuk menyampaikan hal berhubungan dengan materi semampunya. Ia pun mulai menuliskan bagan-bagan di papan tulis menggunakan spidol.

Hinata menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Temari, teman sebangkunya mencoba mengajak gadis berambut ungu itu mengobrol pelan.

"Kau tahu tidak, sih," ujar Temari pelan. "Sifat dan tulisan Kakashi itu berantakan semua."

Gadis berambut ungu itu setuju pada keluhan temannya. Yep. Tulisan Kakashi di papan tulis itu akan membuat matamu sakit, membuat kau merasa lensa kacamatamu harus dipertebal, atau bagi yang matanya normal akan merasa bahwa mereka harus segera periksa mata.

Dan tentu saja, sifat Kakashi itu berantakan, tidak beraturan, sulit ditebak. Giliran tegas, tegasnya itu bisa membuat anak TK menangis sejadi-jadinya. Giliran baik, mungkin anak TK akan tertawa kegirangan. Oh, tunggu, Hinata adalah mahasiswi, bukan anak TK.

Akhirnya jam tangan Hinata menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Akhirnya mereka bebas juga dari kelas Kakashi!

Sepertinya si dosen juga sadar bahwa sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri kelas hari itu. Ia pun berhenti menjelaskan materi, lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Seperti biasa, sebelum ia keluar dari kelas Hinata, pria itu akan 'mengerjai' gadis berambut ungu itu, sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

"Hyuuga, buatkan aku secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula, lalu bawa ke ruanganku," pesan Kakashi, tanpa ekspresi. "Cepat dan tidak pakai lama."

.

.

Masih menggerutu dan merutuki dosennya yang menyebalkan itu dalam hati, Hinata kini sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Kakashi sambil membawa secangkir kopi yang pria itu pesan. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, lalu membuka pintu berwarna coklat di hadapannya.

Di dalam, Hinata melihat Kakashi sedang duduk berhadapan dengan komputer di meja kerjanya. Sambil mengetik sesuatu pada_ keyboard_ komputernya, pria itu menyuruh Hinata menaruh cangkir kopi di meja biasa. Sesudah melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan sang dosen, gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kakiknya, ingin segera pergi dari ruangan dan situasi yang 'mencekam' buatnya.

"Hyuuga," panggil Kakashi, menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata. "Setahuku, urusanku denganmu masih jauh dari kata selesai."

"Memangnya...aku punya urusan apa dengan sensei?" tanya Hinata, benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Jika kau sudah sampai kamar kosmu nanti, segera buka blog-ku. Baca baik-baik _entry_ yang kutulis disana," ujar Kakashi, sambil terus mengetik.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata, masih tidak mengerti.

"Itu saja, kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang," kata Kakashi, yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor dan melirik pada gadis yang ada di ruangannya.

Masih dalam rasa kebingungannya, Hinata melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju pintu. Tetapi tiba-tiba Kakashi memanggilnya lagi dengan suara pelan. Nada Kakashi saat memanggil namanya kali ini sangat berbeda. Bukan dengan nada dingin, bukan dengan suara mengintimidasi, bukan seperti jika ia sedang ingin mengerjainya. Tetapi pria itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, amat sangat lembut, yang mana setiap perempuan mungkin akan meleleh mendengarnya.

"Ada apa lagi, sensei?" tanya Hinata, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap si dosen lagi.

"Mungkin...ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya..." ujar Kakashi pelan, menatap Hinata dengan sendu, dan tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Percaya gak, kalo Fei rasanya pengen cepet-cepet tamatin fict ini? Masalahnya cuman satu: gimana ending-nya? Ending yang udah kebentuk di otak Fei itu adalah sad ending. Tapiii...Fei jadi menggalaukan kemungkinan ending-ending lainnya #dor

Eh iya, jangan lupa vote di akun ffn Fei ya~

REVIEW!


	8. Last Chapter: Saat Cinta Menyapa

_Hyuuga Hinata berjalan dengan cepat menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, rumah sakit terbesar di daerah itu. Terengah-engah, ia akhirnya sampai juga di gedung serba putih itu. Ia mendatangi meja resepsionis dan bertanya tentang suatu hal pada seorang petugas, lalu ia segera mencari kamar tempat dimana orang itu dirawat._

_Kamar nomor 307. Itu angka yang tercetak pada suatu pintu kamar rawat inap di rumah sakit tersebut. Itu adalah kamar yang Hinata cari. Ia langsung memutar kenop pintu, dan langsung bisa melihat seorang pria berambut perak terbaring lemah disana._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU**

**.**

**I For You**

**~Last Chapter: Saat Cinta Menyapa~**

**.**

**.**

'_Mungkin...ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya..._'

Hinata tidak mengerti, apa maksud pria itu mengatakannya kalimat tersebut.

Saat ini ia masih berdiri di depan ruangan Hatake Kakashi, membelakangi pintu ruangan itu. Dan gadis itu tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan kata-kata pria itu? Kenapa matanya sendu? Kenapa nada suaranya berbeda? Ada apa dengan pria itu sendiri? Berbagai pertanyaan yang diawali dengan kata 'apa' dan 'kenapa' membanjiri pikiran gadis itu perlahan.

"Hyuuga? Kau sedang apa disana?"

Hinata terkejut, ia langsung mengalihkan matanya pada orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Di dekatnya berdiri seorang pria berambut merah pekat, dan pria itu adalah guru pembina gadis itu di tahun terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswi. Orang itu adalah Sasroi.

"Oh, Sasori sensei...err, aku baru saja mengantarkan kopi pesanan Hatake sensei ke ruangannya," jawab Hinata jujur.

"Hah? Kakashi minta kau mengantarkan kopi?" tanya Sasori mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, seperti biasa," jawab Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ng, kau yakin Kakashi yang memintamu?" tanya Sasori lagi, dijawab anggukan kepala gadis itu. "Itu tidak mungkin...karena setelah mengajar di kelasmu tadi, ia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit..."

"Hah? Ta-tapi! Tapi tadi aku bertemu dengannya di dalam ruangannya!

Sasori mengertukan keningnya lagi, lalu membuka pintu ruangan Kakashi. Hinata ikut melihat ke dalam. Dan nyatanya lampu ruangan itu dalam keadaan mati, tidak ada seorang pun disana, komputer pun tidak menyala. Gadis itu bisa melihat cangkir kopi yang belum lama ia letakkan di meja kerja dosennya itu.

"Lihat, kan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini," ujar Sasori. "Setelah usai mengajar kelasmu, ia langsung keluar ruangan kelas. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjiannya bersama dokter pribadinya, ia langsung kubawa ke rumah sakit –ia berjanji pada dokter untuk menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari terakhirnya menjadi dosen demi kesehatannya. Ruangannya memang tidak pernah ia kunci, dan aku kesini karena ingin mengambil barang miliknya yang tertinggal."

"Ka-kalau begitu..." gumam Hinata. "Yang tadi itu, yang kutemui tadi itu siapa...?"

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja, karena selama ini ia selalu memintamu mengantarkan kopi. Mungkin," ucap Sasori melempar senyum tipis yang sendu pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Lalu Hinata mencoba ntuk mencerna setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Sasori, kemudian mengingat kembali kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kakashi sebelum gadis itu keluar dari ruangannya. Jangan-jangan, inikah yang dimaksud Kakashi dengan menjadi yang terakhir?

Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar kampus dan menuju rumah kosnya. Di kamar kos, ia langsung membuka laptopnya, dan mencari nama pengguna blog bernama 'Takoyaki Bulat'. Benar juga, ada sebuah _entry_ yang baru saja dipublikasikan kemarin malam. Dan Hinata pun membacanya dengan saksama, kalimat demi kalimat yang tertoreh disana.

.

.

'_Lagi-lagi aku harus bermalam di kamar ini, kamar rawat nomor 307 di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Astaga, bahkan aku sendiri sudah sangat bosan dengan ruangan ini. Bisa-bisa kosku berpindah tempat jadi di kamar rawat ini..._

_Kupikir, mungkin aku disini sebagai hukuman untuk diriku sendiri. Hukuman karena aku sering mengerjai dua orang gadis yang tidak bersalah: yang satu berambut biru, yang satu lagi berambut ungu. Yah, mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan untukku._

_Aku tidak berniat untuk mengerjai si rambut ungu sebenarnya. Tetapi aku selalu melihat bayangan si rambut biru. Selalu. Bagaimana tidak? Sebab gadis yang berambut ungu memiliki mata yang pernah dimiliki oleh gadis yang berambut biru. Yep, gadis berambut biru ang kumaksud adalah gadis yang pernah mengisi ruang dalam hatiku. Gadis yang pernah kujaga baik-baik dalam hatiku. Tetapi ia meninggal karena operasi yang ia jalani gagal –gagal untuknya. Kenapa kubilang seperti itu? Karena ia menyumbangkan kedua matanya untuk si gadis berambut ungu agar si ungu ini bisa melihat lagi. Operasi berhasil bagi si ungu, tapi gagal untuk si biru. Miris memang, tapi ini adalah kehidupan yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapa pun._

_Awalnya aku selalu melihat bayangan warna biru pada sosok gadis berambut ungu itu. Karena aku melihat bayangannya, lantas aku pun memperlakukan gadis itu sama persis dengan yang pernah kulakukan pada gadis berambut biru dulu. Tanpa sadar, hatiku pun mulai main. Awalnya hanya tindakanku saja yang sama, tetapi lama kelamaan perasaanku pun juga sama. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa kini aku bukan menyukai mata si gadis berambut ungu, karena pada nyatanya aku telah jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Aku 'jatuh', tetapi aku tidak sadar sama sekali. Huh, dasar bodoh..._

_Kemudian sekarang aku tahu, hidupku tak akan bisa bertahan lama. Maka dari itu aku dan dokter membuat kesepakatan bahwa aku akan berhenti mengajar, berhenti menjadi dosen esok hari. Si dokter ini adalah langgananku sejak kecil, jadi ia sudah tahu secara detil tentang gangguan pada kesehatan tubuhku. Jadi, yah, aku tidak bisa membantahnya._

_Tidak akan menjadi dosen lagi. Dengan kata lain, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menapakkan kakiku di Universitas Konoha lagi dan bertemu dengan gadis berambut ungu yang sering menghiasi pikiranku selama nyaris empat tahun. Namun begitu, aku ingin ia membaca tulisan ini. Setidaknya, walau aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi setelah aku menulis entry ini, walau aku sudah tidak bernafas lagi nanti malam atau besok, setidaknya aku ingin ia tahu satu hal: aku menyukainya. Ralat, aku mencintai dia._

_Hei gadis berambut ungu, kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sering mengerjaimu? Bukan, bukan karena kau anak yang enak dikerjai, tetapi karena aku ingin menarik perhatianmu –agar kau selalu memasukkan namaku dalam pikiranmu walau itu hanya sebagai sosok orang menyebalkan buatmu. Ketika aku mengerjai satu-dua temanmu dulu, waktu itu aku sedang mencoba menepis kenyataan bahwa aku memang menyimpan perasaan khusus padamu. Ternyata, walau kutepis dan kuelak berkali-kali, rasa itu semakin dan makin kuat._

_Dan walau kucoba untuk mengusirnya, cinta itu selalu datang kembali. Selalu._

_Oh, kuyakin dan percaya, detik ketika gadis itu membaca tulisan ini, maka aku sudah terbaring sangat lemah di rumah sakit. Malah, mungkin aku sudah dalam keadaan sangat sekarat dan mendekati pintu ajal. Mungkin saja._

_Yah, setidaknya ia sudah tahu sekarang, walau aku mungkin tidak sempat lagi mendengar isi hatinya._'

.

.

Hinata kesal. Kesal sekali. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa saat ia sendiri juga belum lama menyadari akan perasaannya, lalu tiba-tiba si pria menyatakan perasaannya –secara tidak langsung pula! Menyebalkan, seperti biasa!

Tapi Hinata tidak mengerti. Kalau sekarang Kakashi sedang sekarat di rumah sakit, lalu siapa yang ia temui di ruangan si dosen tadi? Masakah...oh, tidak, jangan pikir macam-macam dulu.

Ruma Sakit Konoha, kamar nomor 307.

Baiklah, gadis itu langsung segera melesat ke gedung itu.

.

.

Ia melihat Kakashi terbaring dengan sangat lemah. Pria itu menutup matanya, tetapi masih bernafas walau perlahan. Ada banyak selang infus yang disuntikkan di tubuh pria itu. Kondisinya _memang_ sekarat.

Di ruangan itu ada seorang suster yang memang bertugas menjaga dengan mengecek kondisi si pasien. Ada Anko dan Sasori yang ternyata sudah tiba disana, dan mereka sedang mengobrol pelan untuk mengusir rasa cemas akan pria yang sedang terbaring. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri berdiri terpaku di samping ranjang Kakashi. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"Eh?" gumam Anko. Perempuan itu mendekati Kakashi. "Suster, kenapa mesinnya..."

Mesin yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi detak jantung Kakashi menunjukkan garis panjang yang lurus, dan ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba saat itu. Suster langsung panik melihatnya, dan segera memanggil dokter.

Sasori dan Anko mengecek kondisi Kakashi. Lalu pria berambut merah itu menatap Hinata dengan sedih. Gadis berambut ungu itu mengerti. Kakashi sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

Dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mengecek keadaan pasiennya. Dan ia menyatakan bahwa pasien telah 'berpulang'. Anko langsung menangis kencang. Hinata merasa matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

Hinata lalu memegang tangan kanan Kakashi sambil menangis. Dan ia merasa semakin kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Kau curang!" seru Hinata, sampai orang-orang dalam ruangan itu melirik padanya. "Kau itu iba-tiba datang ke depanku, lalu sekarang kau pergi begitu saja! Dasar bodoh, pikirkan juga perasaanku, dong!

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membaca tulisan di blogmu, kan?! Aku sudah membacanya seperti yang kauminta! Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, berarti harusnya itu tidak berakhir begitu saja, kan?!

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya dan bagaimana bisa, tetapi bukankah tadi kau memang berinteraksi kepadaku?! Hei, aku tidak ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir! Bukankah kau memintaku membaca tulisan tentang perasaanmu agar aku membalas pernyataanmu?!

"Hatake Kakashi! Bukankah kau ingin mendengar jawabanmu itu?! Jika ya, cepat buka matamu!"

Sasori merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Andai Sasori bukanlah si Super RED Hair yang mengetahui kisah tentang Double Purple dan Takoyaki Bulat, mungkin ia tidak akan mengerti perkataa-perkataan gadis itu yang barusan terlontar.

"Hyuuga,..." panggil Sasori pelan. "Kakashi sudah tidak –eh?"

Sasori mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Tangan kiri Kakashi bergerak. Layar pada mesin pendeteksi jantung Kakashi tidak lagi menunjukkan garis lurus yang panjang. Dan mata pria itu yang tadinya terus tertutup kini perlahan terbuka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil begitu melihat si gadis berambut ungu.

.

.

"Jadi, waktu itu kau memang sudah meninggal lalu hidup lagi, atau kau memang masih ingin mengerjaiku?" selidik Hinata.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja Hinata dan Kakashi untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.. Ya, seminggu setelah Kakashi 'mati suri', dokter memeriksa tubuhnya lagi, lalu menyatakan Kakashi telah sembuh total. Wow, mukjizat ternyata memang ada. Setelah itu, Kakashi mengajak gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha.

"Hmm...menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Pasti kau ingin mengerjaiku lagi!" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Dari semua hal di antara kita berdua sampai sebelum aku mengajakmu makan malam, hanya ada tiga hal yang tidak main-main," ujar Kakashi. "Pertama, tentang penyakitku, dan saat dokter berkata bahwa tubuhku itu amat sangat lemah sejak kecil. Dengan kata lain, aku memang mati suri saat itu.

"Kedua, tentang isi blogku. Jelas saja. Dalam kondisiku yang super lemah itu, butuh kerja keras untuk bisa mengetik sepanjang itu.

"Ketiga, tentang perasan hatiku, saat aku berpikir aku mencitaimu. Saat tempo kemarin kau berkata kau seakan melihatku menyuruhmu mengantarkan kopi padaku, padahal tubuhku ada di rumah sakit, kau tidak berhalusinasi menurutku. Karena saat itu aku merasa jiwaku sudah tidak bersama dengan tubuhku. Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Makanya aku bersikeras ingin memintamu membaca tulisanku. Sepertinya Tuhan saat itu memang memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

"Huh, dasar..." gumam Hinata pelan, menundukkan wajahnya untukmenyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah nyaris semerah tomat.

"Lalu..." ujar Kakashi sambil merogohkan saku celananya. "Sebelum aku mengatakan ini, kau harus tahu bahwa aku mengatakan apa yang akan kukatan setelah ini adalah hal yang serius, bukan bercanda."

Kakashi mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna perak, membukanya, dan memperlihatkan cincin berlian pada Hinata. Gadis dihadapannya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak ingin sampai menyesal lagi karena 'terlambat'. Karena itu, setelah kau diwisuda tahun ini, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hah?" pekik Hinata pelan, dan ia nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Jawab saja, kau mau atau tidak," ujar Kakashi tersenyum geli.

"Tapi ada syaratnya..." kata Hinata, membuka Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak mau kau mengerjaiku lagi..."

"Hn, ahahaha!" Kakashi tertawa geli. "Oke, oke, toh, aku juga sudah mendapatkan hatimu, jadi tidak perlu lagi mencari perhatianmu dan berbuat iseng."

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, kau akan kesulitan jika ingin mencari nama 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Sebab perempuan itu telah mengganti namanya menjadi 'Hatake Hinata'. Yah, inisial namanya tetap sama.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Karena pada gak mau sad ending, akhirannya jadi kayak gini deh ==  
Padahal Fei lebih suka plot sad end *ditampar masal*. Tapi baiklah, akhirnya tamat! Iya, TAMAT! TAM –maaf, kebiasaan lagi.

REVIEW!


End file.
